Ezreal
}} Abilities for 6 seconds every time he hits an enemy or ally with his abilities, stacking up to 5 times. |targeting='Rising Spell Force' is a spell effect. |damagetype= |spelleffects= |onhiteffects= |spellshield=will not prevent Ezreal from gaining Rising Spell Force stacks. |additional=*Summoner spells do not grant any Rising Spell Force stacks. *''Rising Spell Force'' stacks are acquired per target hit, not per spell that hits a target. * does not affect minions or monsters,and will not accrue Rising Spell Force stacks. *Ezreal will also gain Rising Spell Force stacks from hitting allied champion (include himself) with . |video= }} Ezreal fires a bolt of energy in a line, dealing physical damage to the first enemy hit, and applying on-hit effects. If Mystic Shot successfully hits an enemy, all of Ezreal's abilities' cooldowns are refreshed by 1.5 seconds. |leveling = |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = Mana |range = 1150 |speed = 2000 |targeting='Mystic Shot' is a colliding linear skill shot. |damagetype=physical |projectile=true |spelleffects=false |onhiteffects=''Mystic Shot'' will apply on-hit effects as a ranged attack, including life steal, , and the reduced slow from . **''Mystic Shot'' cannot critically strike. ***However, can critically strike from Mystic Shot (Probable Bug). **** will not regenerate mana if critically strikes from Mystic Shot. This is normal as mana regenerating passive is strictly tied to auto attacks. **''Mystic Shot'' will not affect structures. **''Mystic Shot's'' damage will be mitigated if the attack is , , or misses. |spellshield=will block the damage. |additional= *''Mystic Shot's'' inbuilt cooldown reduction will also apply to itself. With maximum cooldown reduction, it will have a cooldown of 2.475 seconds, or 0.975 seconds when striking a target. |video=Ezreal QVideo }} Ezreal fires a wave of energy in a line, dealing magic damage to enemy champions struck, and granting all allied champions struck for 5 seconds. |description2 = If the circumstances permit, Ezreal can boost himself with Essence Flux. |leveling = |cooldown = 9 |cost = |costtype = Mana |range = 1000 |speed = 1550 |targeting='Essence Flux' is a pass-through linear skill shot. |damagetype=magic |projectile=true |spelleffects=area |onhiteffects= |spellshield=will block the damage. Allied spell shields are not affected. |additional= *''Essence Flux'' does not affect minions or monsters it passes through in any way. *Ezreal can hit himself with Essence Flux and benefit from its bonus attack speed by blinking into the spell's path. |video=Ezreal WVideo }} Ezreal blinks to the target location, firing a homing bolt that deals magic damage to the nearest enemy. |leveling = |cooldown = |range = | }} |cost = 90 |costtype = Mana |targeting='Arcane Shift' is a ground targeted blink with an autotargeted projectile component. |damagetype=magic |projectile=true |spelleffects=single |onhiteffects= |spellshield=will block the damage. |additional= *''Arcane Shift's'' cast time cannot be interrupted by anything other than Ezreal's own death. He will still suffer any crowd control effects, duration permitting, after it ends. *''Arcane Shift's'' homing projectile can target and hit stealthed units and units hidden in the fog of war. It will not grant sight of the stealthed units however it will grant sight of the units hidden in the fog of war for a brief duration. *''Arcane Shift's'' homing projectile does not prioritize champions. |video=Ezreal EVideo }} After gathering energy for 1 second, Ezreal fires an energy missile in the target direction, dealing magic damage to enemies it passes through. Each enemy hit reduces the missile's damage by 10%, down to a minimum 30% damage. |leveling = | }} |cooldown = 120 |cost = 100 |costtype = Mana |range = Global |speed = 2000 |targeting='Trueshot Barrage' is a pass-through linear skill shot. |damagetype=magic |projectile=true |spelleffects=area |onhiteffects= |spellshield=will block the damage. |additional= *''Trueshot Barrage's'' cast time cannot be interrupted by anything other than Ezreal's own death. He will still suffer any crowd control effects, duration permitting, after it ends. *If Ezreal is moved by knockbacks or pulls such as mid-cast, the projectile will still fire from Ezreal's original position at the time of casting. *''Trueshot Barrage's'' projectile grants sight in a small radius around its current location. |video=Ezreal RVideo }} References cs:Ezreal de:Ezreal es:Ezreal fr:Ezreal pl:Ezreal pt-br:Ezreal ru:Ezreal zh:伊泽瑞尔 Category:Global champion Category:2010 release Category:Pre-Season One release Category:Released champion Category:Marksman champion Category:Mage champion Category:Blink champion Category:Ranged champion Category:4800 IP champion Category:880 RP champion